


The Game

by plue



Category: GOT7
Genre: First time for everything, M/M, arson does not happen, sex happens eventually, so awkward, unprotected sex, vaguely homophobic thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plue/pseuds/plue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson vaguely thinks to tell the slightly older man that he’s going to throw up. He’s just going to start throwing up and he’s not going to be able to stop because his skin feels like it’s on fire and Jaebum is moving, his torso lean and twisting as he leans over Jackson with a quiet laugh that sort of forces its way out of his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been read over and i don't have a beta so just remember that mistakes are a part of life!  
> (i'm so lazy i'm so sorry)

The practice room floor is cool underneath him, his sweat soaked tank top sticking and cooling against his skin. He doesn’t want anyone to see that he’s frustrated, so he takes off his snapback to drop it over his face and murmurs a curse under his breath. 

Jackson can still feel the bass from the song that they’ve been dancing to for, like, literally ten years, pulsing through his skin. It surges up and hits his temples with the squeak from the only other pair of sneakers on the floor matches the beat as it drops into something that takes the song soaring and Jackson exhales sharply in annoyance. 

“Get back up,” Jaebum yells over the music. “We’re missing something, but we’ll get it.”

“You can get it, I’m busy.”

“Get up,” Jaebum says again, this time in chiding English and Jackson groans, taking his snapback and chucking it in the direction of the slightly older man because he won’t stop telling him to get to his feet and he’s so tired right now. 

“Shut up,” he replies with his eyes closing just as the song starts over again. Jaebum has his snapback fitted on his head when he opens his eyes to tip his head up and look at their mirrored image, pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

Jackson looks so unenthused that Jaebum has to laugh, all teeth and his eyes closing as he claps his hands together. He then sets his jaw and glances down at the body still situated on the floor with tousled hair and tired eyes. “Come on,” his voice is more serious as he strides over to sit down on the floor beside the younger man. He’d probably be more angry if anyone else was in the room, if the younger kids were expecting for him to slap Jackson between the shoulder blades or knock him over and precede to pretend to beat the shit out of him in front of the cameras. “Come on,” he says again and pats his hand against the front of Jackson’s chest before looking at the two of them in their reflection. “One more time.” He says and holds up one finger in front of the younger man’s face. 

“You’re good looking,” Jackson replies with a heavy sigh with his eyes still locked on their mirrored image before he pulls himself up to stand. He lifts his snapback off of Jaebum’s head to put it on backwards after pushing his hair back off of his forehead, offering his hand to help the leader back up off of the floor. “You can’t wear my things if you’re going to be more handsome than I am in them. Understood?” Jaebum laughs again and sighs, letting Jackson pull him back up to stand. 

“I’m tired too,” he admits through a smirk, giving Jackson’s hand a squeeze before straightening his t-shirt. “We’ve got this.” His hand hits Jackson’s chest again, this time hard enough to make a sound and the other goes to react dramatically but he instead falls into step with his leader. 

Jackson is short of breath when his time for revenge comes and he’s moving quickly over to where Jaebum stands with the stereo system. His arm hooks around Jaebum’s neck and he tries to throw him down to the floor with the last burst of energy he can muster. It goes horribly wrong somehow and Jackson looks affronted when Jaebum gets the upper hand, turning with a smooth motion to roughly grab onto the other body with both arms, knocking them against the mirror after nearly tripping over his own shoes. 

“Stop it, asshole,” Jackson whines as though he hadn’t initiated a failed plan for revenge to begin with, letting his chin hit hard against the other man’s shoulder as he presses against him with another pathetic noise between labored breaths. “I’m tired, I give. I want to sleep.”

They’re two guys and they’re sweating all over each other and breathing audibly between laughs that tear through up through their throats like they need to at least sound light hearted so that they won’t collapse on the spot. 

Jaebum thinks to say something about how weird this is because he’s the leader and he shouldn’t be taking steps back to let Jackson lean against him like dead weight, chest heaving against his own as his arms go from tight to lax and soft against hips of sin. Not hips of sin. They just move well. Jackson is thinking along the same lines, about how Jaebum should have pushed him off by now, how something like this shouldn’t even be comfortable and how his arms hang at his sides twitching fingers wanting to press against Jaebum’s torso. 

“Uh,” Jaebum says after his breathing has quieted and he takes a step back but forgets to unwind himself from Jackson who doesn’t feel so heavy anymore. Jackson is the one to step back, somehow making one of Jaebum’s hands drag along his backside. 

The door clicks to open and they’re halfway across the room from each other when the manager walks in to ask if they’re ready to go. Jackson says yeah about eight times in a row and Jaebum walks out of the room with a towel half covering his sweaty face. 

 

Jackson doesn’t think about it too much. He just jerks off in the shower and goes on with his life. He doesn’t jerk off thinking of Jaebum. Well, he does. But, like, that was totally Jaebum’s fault. He touched his ass and he made it weird. If anything, he should be really mad or offended- no, no. Not offended. Jackson has a great ass. He thinks these things to himself as he looks through instagram with his phone in hand, opposite arm thrown back behind his head as he scrolls without really looking at any of the pictures presented before him. 

Mark isn’t there because he’d gone out to see someone and he’d been weirded out by Jackson’s direct questions about how attractive he was to a fellow male. He’d just wanted to know. He sighs as the door to the room opens and glances up, shirtless with his boxers thrown haphazardly on his hips. “I’d just asked,” he starts but stops because it’s not Mark who walks in.

“Where’s Mark,” Jaebum asks with a hesitant look and Jackson slowly lowers the arm holding his phone down to cover up his nipples. It’s a weird thing to immediately do. They both scrunch their foreheads in confusion. “You okay?”

“He’s okay. We’re okay. Everything… totally good.” Jackson’s words come out too fast and he’s almost sure that his Korean is slippery and crumbling at the seams because he’d just worried about another man- his friend, looking at his nipples. His nipples, for fucks sake. 

“I just came in to, uh,” Jaebum falters as he walks over because he feels like someone who came in with a plan but didn’t really have one to begin with. “So, I just…” He sits beside Jackson on the bed, in a pair of pajama pants that are far too thin and he probably should have just pulled out a winter outfit to walk into the room wearing because at least he wouldn’t seem like he was trying to get some kind of sick or twisted reaction or anything. 

They sit there in silence for what has to be two minutes but Jackson thinks it has been at least three hours and his arm over his nipples starts to cramp because he might have hit it against the wall in his attempt to hide himself from Jaebum. Finally Jaebum looks at him with a weird smile, one of those that isn’t really a smile and Jackson knows those pretty well because those are the smiles that end up with him getting hit. He tenses. He’s ready to get punched in the face because his ass was touched and he admits now in his mind that he has jerked off more than once with the thought of Jaebum against him breathing heavily. He deserves to get hit. 

Oddly enough, Jaebum is thinking about hitting him. He doesn’t have a reason to, but he thinks about moving so that he can pounce on Jackson and get into the position to just bruise his shoulder and then maybe sit there for a little while to observe the reaction, not to feel Jackson warm underneath him or anything. That would be disgusting. When Jackson’s arm moves to settle at his side in an awkward manner from where it had been laying, Jaebum does everything to keep his eyes from roaming. 

Jackson vaguely thinks to tell the slightly older man that he’s going to throw up. He’s just going to start throwing up and he’s not going to be able to stop because his skin feels like it’s on fire and Jaebum is moving, his torso lean and twisting as he leans over Jackson with a quiet laugh that sort of forces its way out of his throat. 

Too close, Jackson wants to say but he doesn’t know if he really wants to or not because Jaebum’s chest is warm against his own know that he has decided that his nipples no longer need a barrier. 

“This is ridiculous,” Jaebum tells him before his hand is in Jackson’s hair and he’s pressing their mouths together with some kind of desperation- a kind that he doesn’t know what to do with. Jackson seems to understand that this is ridiculous from the way he shudders underneath him with the grip that tightens in his hair, exhaling against Jaebum’s lips before he’s licking in past Jaebum’s pretty teeth to gain further access to his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jackson murmurs in English because he doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to say when he liked that and isn’t about to shove Jaebum away from him. There’s another yank against his hair and he _moans_ and tilts his head back toward the offending hand with his neck now vulnerable to lips and teeth that slide down over the taut skin there and Jackson revels in it, adam’s apple lurching up just before Jaebum sucks against it and his eyes are screwed shut tightly. “Fuck,” he says again and Jaebum laughs throatily and low as he bites playfully against the side of his neck. “Don’t laugh at me,” is the reply he gets in Korean that seems like it’s being read from a foreigner’s dictionary instead of from the mouth from a usual wiseguy. Jaebum feels encouraged by that, hands pressing against the body beneath him as he shifts so that he can climb on top of him, knees on either side of the thickness of Jackson’s thighs before he’s kissing him again, meaning to stain Jackson’s pretty mouth red and swollen and he does a damn good job of it. 

“This is your fault,” he says under Jackson’s ear in a low voice when they’re both catching their breath, hearts hammering hard in their chests as though they’re bouncing off of each other. “I’ve been thinking about it- you, fuck, and you’re a guy,” he says in a manner that implies he’s speaking before thinking and he doesn’t really know what he’s thinking so Jackson shuts him up by rolling his sinful hips up hard, letting his phone drop to the floor before he’s grabbing at Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Don’t say anything else, you’re fucking stupid,” Jackson tells him from where he has the upper hand, breathless with his hands pressing Jaebum’s shoulders back against the bedding. Of course, it’s said in English and all that Jaebum can get out of it is the word ‘fucking’ and the fact that Jackson is rutting hard against him at just the right angle. “So fucking stupid. It’s your fault. Your fault,” he punctuates again in a language Jaebum doesn’t know, his breath hitching as Jackson’s hardness grinds down against him through the cloth and and he can do is grab onto him, nails gripping against his sides before biting them in against his lower back and Jackson seems to like that. 

When they’ve both successfully come in their respective lower garments, Jaebum holds Jackson to him and Jackson kisses all over the side of his face as though he hadn’t just rutted like a teenager against his leader, of all people, to get them both off in one of the most awkward fashions possible. There’s the sting of sweat against traces of nail marks that had gone in too deep and Jackson tries to pretend like he’s not still horny- that he can’t do anything else. He tells himself that, repeats the words in his mind until he can shift so that he’s on his side against the wall on his mattress and Jaebum is still laying there with slow pulls of breath that shake through him. 

Jaebum doesn’t know what to say, so he moves to stand and grabs one of Jackson’s shirts off of the floor to pull over his head and looks somewhat grateful when it covers the mess in his pajama pants. He just laughs and rubs his face with both hands, scratching at the back of his own neck before he’s leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself. 

Jackson throws himself face down against the bedding when he’s gone, face in the pillow when Mark finally does come back home and asks why it’s so hot in the room. All he can do is let out a frustrated sound and Mark takes that as his cue to turn on the fan. 

 

Jaebum is minding his own business, sprawled out on the floor in the living room area with the faint glow of the TV illuminating the room every few minutes, when Jackson walks through to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. It’s late and everyone else is- should be asleep. Jaebum closes his eyes and listens to the rustling in the kitchen before he can hear Jackson come out and quietly move to tuck in behind him on the floor. 

“You’re awake,” he says against his ear, low and soft, which is a far cry from the Jackson that had been screaming and laughing in front of the cameras earlier while throwing out lines that most of the members couldn’t keep up with so Jaebum just snorts through his nose. 

“Mhm,” he replies without opening his mouth and Jackson curls in more against him, lips brushing over the nape of his neck. “You’re up to something.”

“Yeah. Can you be quiet,” Jackson asks as his fingers hesitantly slip under the fabric of Jaebum’s t-shirt. Jaebum appears baffled, because he should definitely be the one asking that question but he evens his expression and nods instead, tilting his head in toward a kiss that’s angled awkwardly and makes breathing hard but it’s with it. He never thought he’d have Jackson Wang slipping his fingers in past his briefs to wrap loosely around an already half hard cock as he rolled his hips slowly forward against his ass. He feels a little vulnerable like this, thinks that he should be the one in control as his head lolls to hit back against Jackson’s shoulder when he can’t hold the kiss any longer. 

“They’ll wake up,” he mumbles casually around a breath that pulls too hard from his chest as Jackson’s free hand roams up to stroke over his chest under his shirt, toying with a nipple as he grips with light fingers against Jackson’s wrist that’s jerking him off under his sweats. 

“Not if you can stay quiet,” Jackson whispers against his skin and Jaebum wants so badly to think about irony but he finds himself instead concentrating so hard on biting down on his own bottom lip, cheeks flushing with how his legs start to part when he’s close and he starts to think of this as more of a game- something to prove to Jackson, that he can be quiet, that he will be quiet. For some reason, it just makes his heart beat faster with anticipation. 

 

When it becomes a game. Things escalate quickly. They try to outdo each other in risky situations, hands against thighs in interviews and in vans on the way to schedules, fucking into each other’s fists when they’re in the showers and quietly cursing each other out- daring the other to call out when they should be too far gone to think of this as a competition. Jackson goes down on Jaebum in the practice room when it’s too fucking stupid to even be considered risky, but Jaebum likes how his eyes look blown and lust ridden when he pulls him up by his hair to stand after he comes in his mouth. It’s a good game. It has good results.

Jackson sends him a text under the table when they’re all out eating together. The conversation goes something like this.

Jackson: I want to try something. You in?  
JB: What? Try what?  
Jackon: In or out, man…

Hesitantly, after a few minutes, Jaebum replies with the word “in” and Jackson looks down at his phone with a grin, catching the attention from the other man with a wink before he drapes himself over Jinyoung to ask for some of whatever he’s eating in an annoying manner. Jaebum’s stomach churns and he doesn’t know if it’s in anticipation or jealousy but it thrums through him on the ride home and he waits for each member to announce that they’re going to bed through a few TV shows until he’s left alone with the guy who was grinning impishly with his head in Bambam’s lap just moment’s prior. 

“Well,” Jaebum mumbles as Jackson moves to climb up on the couch beside him, grabs onto the front of his hoodie to kiss him hard on the mouth and wipe away that smile because he knows by now just how much Jackson likes it when he’s rough, how receptive he is to teeth against skin and fingers yanking against his hair. “What is it,” he asks once Jackson is situated close enough to barely whisper against his skin. They’ve gotten good at this game. Perhaps too good. “Tell me.”

Jackson doesn’t have to say anything. Instead he pulls a vial of something that Jaebum isn’t stupid enough to not know what it is and holds it up in front of the other man’s face. 

“No,” he says quickly, taking the vial away as though having it in his own hand will make it vanish. “Oh, no.” 

“I want it,” Jackson says with a smirk, nipping at his leader’s lower lip. It takes a moment for him to process, but Jaebum swallows thickly and yanks the hoodie up and over Jackson’s head. 

Things settle once Jackson is quietly situated with his knees on either side of Jaebum’s hips, his heart racing in his chest as he shifts so that he can lean forward with one arm wrapped around his leader’s neck and the other gripping until his knuckles are white against the back of the couch. He’s naked apart from the briefs he has still hung around one thigh, breathing labored from the kisses between getting too many layers of fabric off of both of their bodies. Jaebum’s hands are soft against the rise of his shoulders before slowly slipping down over his spine and he arches toward the touch with his face flaming red and hidden at an awkward angle against Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“You alright?”

“Shut up, Jae-”

“You could be too loud. This might be a bad idea,” Jaebum murmurs playfully, not only because he has the upper hand but to sooth the tense, but very willing body against him. 

“Shut up,” Jackson repeats again, shifting his weight forward with his knees pressing in more against the couch as he hears the cap of the tube pop open with a steady inhale through his nose. 

They’ve reached new terrifying heights with this game of theirs, Jaebum notes in attempt to keep himself calm as he spreads some of the liquid over his fingers. It’s the quietest they’ve been since the first time and Jackson can practically feel his ears ringing as two fingers drag lazily over his opening and his lips part but no noise comes out. He might have done this a few times but he’s not about to admit it just yet.

“Ready?” He hears and nods his head dumbly, wishing that Jaebum wouldn’t speak because he’s already feeling pretty open and vulnerable but that’s part of the thrill of the whole thing and he bites down on a full bottom lip when a finger slips in to the knuckle, then slowly eases up inside of him. Jaebum isn’t practiced by any means, but he figures he’s doing alright with the soft sort of sounds that fall from Jackson’s lips as he presses a second finger inside of him. It takes all of a moment before Jackson is rocking down onto his fingers, quiet deep noises wedging their way from his throat and pressing into the side of Jaebum’s neck.

He wishes he could see Jackson’s face, though already hard under his boxer shorts from the tightness around his fingers and the sounds that are coming from the other man, he doesn’t think it’s enough. 

“Won’t… won’t it feel better if you’re laying down?” Jaebum’s question nearly goes unanswered because heat is prickling at Jackson’s spine and his ears tinge red and he wants to hit this idiot, but instead he gasps quietly when that tiny bundle of nerves is hit inside of him and presses down against those fingers. 

“Just a minute,” is his hushed reply, eyes closing at the feel of being stretched and the softness of Jaebum’s free hand rubbing against his thigh. When he is finally ready, though, he thinks- he guesses- fuck it, it’s time, he reaches back to swat Jaebum’s hands away, shifting so he can lay back against the couch cushions with his head pressed against the arm rest.

The leader doesn’t leave him there for long, his boxers jerked down and off before he’s pressing in and a bead of sweat drops down from his temple as he tries to be careful- tries so hard to be careful because holy fuck. He can tell that it hurts from the way Jackson arches up with his head pressed hard back against the couch cushion, nose scrunched as he tries to remember to even his breathing.

“I’ve got you,” Jaebum mumbles against his mouth once he leans forward to slot them together as one, like two puzzle pieces that didn’t look like they were meant to be together. Jackson laughs quietly at the line, bringing his legs up to press alongside Jaebum’s waist as both arms hook around his shoulders. “So, this is how I get you to shut up,” is said just a moment after and Jackson looks almost hurt, eyebrows furrowed with his jaw slack as he moans lowly, then bites his nails into Jaebum’s back.

“More,” he demands and Jaebum gives in immediately, finding it nearly impossible to be quiet and he doesn’t know how the loudest person in the world is whimpering so softly between near growls of English words he doesn’t enough know but they sound sexy enough. Between their bickering and moaning, Jaebum feels some small ache in his chest when Jackson pulls him in close with one arm, the other snaking between them to wrap around his own cock as Jaebum works inside of him with clever movements of his hips. 

“It’s not a game anymore, is it?” Jackson says when all is said and done, laying back against the couch with his eyes closed and his stomach still tense as Jaebum romantically uses his own shirt to clean them both up. 

“Maybe it’s a different game,” Jaebum replies, sounding as dumb and tired as he looks and Jackson sits up with a wince to slap his arm before grabbing his boxers to slide them back over his hips, then grabbing his hoodie to pull over a still heaving chest. Jaebum gingerly moves both arms around him once he’s situated, having already taken the time to pull his pants back on. 

“A game where no one can ever sit on this couch again.” Jackson sounds somber as he leans in against him and Jaebum nuzzles his hair with the side of his face affectionately. 

“Should we burn it,” Jaebum asks and Jackson tilts his head back against his shoulder with a serious nod, eyes lidded. “Please don’t actually- like- you can’t burn the couch, Jackson.”

“You’re talking _so_ much,” Jackson replies and Jaebum can’t take that as an answer. “I’m not burning anything.” He says after another moment and his leader heaves a sigh that makes him grin. “Not tonight anyway,” he finishes before closing his eyes.

“Jackson,” he hears as he drifts off with his face tucked in against Jaebum’s neck. Maybe Jaebum stays up with his arms wrapped around Jackson to make sure that his bandmate doesn’t become an arsonist under his watch. Maybe it’s because of their game. Whatever it is, it makes him press his mouth against sweaty hair and grin more than once that night.


End file.
